Pikachu/Pizzasause's version
Though one might think this is an edit of Chaos Team's Pikachu, the base character is actually Kung Fu Man; saying that, some of Pikachu's moveset is still inspired by ''Super Smash Bros., such as Skull Bash, which can be charged up to do...absolutely nothing different from its uncharged counterpart. Pikachu's damage scaling is incredibly restrictive, though the character's distinct lack of comboability effectively nullifies that.'' ) |Image = File:PizzasausePikaport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Pizzasause |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Pikachu is a five-button character that effectively functions as a four-button character, with the additional button ( ) being assigned solely to activating Skull Bash. Despite being based on Kung Fu Man, its comboability is far less than said character's, barely being able to pull off combos outside of multi-hit moves such as some of its projectiles; interestingly enough, the character does have a damage dampener, though while it can only be seen on the multi-hit attacks due to the character's aforementioned lack of comboability, it reduces damage incredibly quickly. The majority of Pikachu's moveset is projectile-based, having the means to counter both ground and aerial assaults while still managing to deal a reasonable amount of damage, though its non-projectile moves are very short-ranged and lack priority as a result, barely extending past its own hurtboxes; this effectively forces Pikachu to stay away from the opponent and use its projectiles to keep them at a safe distance until enough Power has been gained in order to use its stronger attacks, though this is easier than it sounds, as it is able to continue launching more projectiles even while others are still on-screen, though not to the extent where the opponent would be trapped in hitstun. Given Pikachu's short range and over-reliance on projectiles, pressuring it into a corner severely limits its options, as its short range and low priority render it practically ineffective at trading hits, almost always getting out-prioritised. Its projectiles can be difficult to deal with, especially given that they cannot be destroyed and thus must either be blocked or avoided; attempts to approach Pikachu by ground are hindered by its projectile that runs along the ground and can be spammed, though while approaching by air can be met with Pikachu's anti-air projectile, it is far easier to deal with as it does not knock the opponent backwards particularly far, nor does it deal any guard damage. Pikachu uses the default M.U.G.E.N A.I., providing minimal challenge as it jumps around the majority of the time and randomly performs attacks. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Hypers' + }}| + }} to delay attack Velocity varies at random | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Brawl Mugen Pika Pika Pizza Pizza Trivia *Skipping the intro where Pikachu is seen sleeping before the sound effect has been cut-off will cause it to loop indefinitely until another sound plays on the same channel. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can run backwards Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters made by Pizzasause Category:Characters made in 2016 }}